Schatten
Schatten Is a character from Lagios. She was one of the elemental gods of the land with her element she governed being shadows. Her residence was once the Shade Manor located far out in Lethe. She was later killed by Aries and her power absorbed. Background Schatten was the goddess of shadows and the most powerful of the 6 elemental gods. She has been around for many generations possibly since the beginning of time and lead her fellow elemental gods years ago against the zodiac demons and helped seal them away. She was killed by Aries when he arrived at Shade Manor and found her and, was the last elemental god left of her companions. She like her fellow gods left behind a legendary weapon before dying and has it hidden away somewhere within Shade Manor waiting for it`s rightful owner to arrive. Appearance Schatten is a dark skinned fairly tall woman with delicate features. She has black eyes and hair. She also wears an all black long dress and earrings to match. Her beauty was such that Aries himself even remarked it. Powers & Abilities Schatten was no doubt deserving of her title of goddess. She was the strongest of the 6 elemental gods and earned leadership of them all. She had mastery over shadow magic to a high degree and was so strong she was one of the first to ever actually harm Aries in battle. Schatten also claims that as long as there are shadows her attack range is limitless and she can create attacks from anywhere making her a large threat in dark or partially lit areas. Shadow Manipulation:Schatten has shown the ability to manipulate the shadows themselves and has shown herself able to create shadow copies of herself to surprise and attack opponents as she tried to do with Aries. Fenrir`s Jaws:A Shadow magic spell used by Schatten. When used a howl of a wolf can be heard first followed by a set of red eyes from the shadows. Afterwards large jaws of shadow manifest and bite down where the victim is standing. Darkness Guillotine:A deadly and precise shadow magic spell Schatten uses. When used the opponent is sliced to pieces by multiple blades of shadow the cut from all directions. This magic spell also bypasses an enemies durability and can harm them no matter how strong they are. Kurai Kagami:A powerful spell used by Schatten. First a black liquid oozes from Schatten`s body and she then vanishes into the shadows and appears right in front of her opponent holding a black colored mirror up to them. Once the victim`s reflection is shown into the mirror Schatten then attacks the mirror resulting in whatever damage done to the victim`s reflection being done to them. Due to the nature of this spell able to bypass durability it was even able to harm someone as strong as Aries. Dark Void Gungnir:Schatten creates a black portal in front of her and then hurls a spear of shadows through it. Once through three other portals open up around the victim and releases three spears that all impale them at once. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters by Naglfar94 Category:Lagios Characters Category:Deceased Characters